


[Art]: "This is what you've always wanted, isn't it?"

by palaceoffunk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, belated Scerek Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palaceoffunk/pseuds/palaceoffunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stop running. Stop chasing. Turn around. I'll follow you home."</p><p>Scott/Derek fanart</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art]: "This is what you've always wanted, isn't it?"

**Author's Note:**

> Original tumblr post/alternate version is [here](http://palaceofposey.tumblr.com/post/35952836290).


End file.
